He's Not Afraid
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: Kendall loses his virginity to the love of his life. Kames. Smut. Virgin!Kendall. First smut story.


**Umm… okay. So this is my first time writing smut. I don't think that this is really any good, personally. This came to me at about 3:00 am this when I couldn't sleep. So… uh… yeah. **

* * *

**He's Not Afraid**

It was a bright sunny day at the Palm Woods. The boys had the day off to do whatever they wanted. It was that they got them, their producer always refused to give them days off. Saying that he paid them to work, not to slack off.

Carlos and Logan down at the pool with their friends, Camille and Lucy. Talking about different things. Like how the new album was coming along that the boys were working on or the new role that Camille was preparing to audition for.

James and Kendall meanwhile were curled up together in apartment 2J watching a movie. The two boys had been dating for about six months and couldn't have been happier. Their friends and family had been surprised James had asked Kendall out but they were very happy for the two and supported them.

Even Gustavo supported that the two boys' relationship, which shocked everyone. Something about increased record sales but the boys could care. They were just they he hadn't yell at them when they had told him.

"Jamie?" Kendall asked his boyfriend shyly from his position in the brunet's lap.

"Yeah, babe?" James answered softly as he looked at his adorable boyfriend. Kendall was too adorable and so innocent. They hadn't had sex yet but James waiting; he wanted Kendall to feel as comfortable as possible since it would the blond's first time.

James himself wasn't a virgin. He had lost his virginity back in Minnesota to his girlfriend at the time. It wasn't something that he cared to remember. There had been no love at all. He had broken up with her the weekend after and he couldn't have done fast enough.

"I-I think ready to h-have s-sex," Kendall stuttered, blushing like mad and not meeting James' gaze.

"Are you sure, Kenny?" James asked in the a soft loving voice.

"Y-Yes," Kendall smiled a little as he felt himself being carefully lifted into James' arms and being carried to their shared room.

James carefully sat Kendall on the bed and sat beside the blond boy. Looked at Kendall for minute, he couldn't see anything in younger's that said he said was lying so James to a deep breathe said:

"If it's too much, you have to promise me you'll say something and we'll stop," James said taking Kendall's face in hands.

"I promise, Jay, but I really really want this," Kendall said as James pulled him in for a kiss.

Kendall wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck as James ran his tongue along his lip. Kendall opened his mouth allowing the older boy access. James mapped out Kendall's mouth quickly before pressing on younger boy's sweet spot with his tongue, making Kendall moan.

James pulled away after a few minutes when the need for air became to much. He reached for Kendall's shirt and quickly pull it off the younger boy before reaching and doing the same with his own.

He pushed Kendall on his back reached to undo the boy's pants and then his own. James began to kiss his way down Kendall's body. Stopping to take one of the boy's in his mouth. Kendall let out a loud moan James began to play with the other nipple, tweaking it.

After a minutes so James pulled back when for Kendall's boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement. Kendall blushed when he felt James' eyes on him. He felt James cup his face, making him look into the hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"Hey, you're beautiful," James as he kissed Kendall lightly on the lips before reaching into the dresser and pulling out a bottle of lube. "Are you absolutely you wanna do this? Cause we can stop now if you want,"

"Jamie, please?" Kendall asked.

"Okay," He said as he open up the and he coated his fingers with lube. He carefully inserted one finger into Kendall's tight, virgin hole. He stopped when he heard the boy beneath him whimper in pain.

"It hurts, Jamie," Kendall whimpered as tightened his grabbed on James' arm. He know that it was only going to get worse before it got better.

"I know, baby, do you want to stop?" James asked, there was pressure in his voice to move forward this whatsoever. He left it completely up to Kendall.

Kendall shook his head as he took a deep breath. "I'm okay,"

And with that James inserted a second finger. Stopping for a second to give the blond time to adjust. When he felt Kendall relax, he began to move his fingers around inside of the younger boy. It wasn't long before he heard Kendall moan.

Found it, He thought.

"F-Fuck, James. H-Hit there again," Kendall moaned as James surged his fingers up Kendall's ass, hitting the same spot again. "Ngh. F-Fuck!"

James smirked as he watched his baby slowly become a moaning mess beneath him. He pulled out his before kissing Kendall who whimpered at the loss. He opened up the bottle of lube again then putting a thick coat of the substance on his member.

James positioned himself over his boyfriend, before thrusting into Kendall; deciding that it was better to get it over quickly. Kendall screamed out in pain; it was like nothing he had ever felt before. His body felt like it was on fire.

"J-Jay," He whimpered.

"Shh, baby, I know. It'll get better, I promise," James whispered kissing Kendall to distract him from the pain. "Just let me know when I can move,"

A few minutes later the pain turn to the greatest pleasure that Kendall had ever felt. He moaned loudly, "Move,"

James smiled and started to trust in and out of Kendall. Started to go faster and faster with trust. A trust or two later and he could tell that Kendall that was close to the edge, so he grabbed the blond's cock began to pump in time with his trusts.

"S-So close, J-Jay," Kendall moaned as he tangled his fingers in James' hair, giving it a small tug. James moaned quietly as he felt Kendall pulling on his hair.

"I k-know, Kenny," James moaned as he felt himself getting close as well. "Let go, baby, I've got you,"

That was all it took for Kendall to all over his stomach and James' hand. A few trusts later, filling the blond up to the brim with his cum. James slowly pulled out of Kendall, kissing him when the blond whimpered in pain. He grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and cleaned Kendall off before pulling the blond into his arms.

"How was that, baby?" James smiled. Kendall smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend. James' smile grew as he kissed him on the on the forehead.

"Amazing," Kendall yawned. He was worn out and sore. There's nothing more that he wanted to right now sleep, wrapped up in James' arms.

"I'm glad," James replied. He smiled softly when Kendall yawned again. "Sleep, babe,"

And with that Kendall closed his eyes and fell asleep with his James' chest. He couldn't thought of a better way to lose his virginity; losing it to James had been the best thing ever.

And he wouldn't change a thing about it.

* * *

**…Let me know how I did. **

**Please read and review. **

**~ Ajay**


End file.
